Nunca o admitirei
by Mahomine
Summary: Não é segredo para ninguém que Kagami Taiga é, segundo ele próprio, um óptimo surfista, e convida Aomine para uma escapadela á praia. De qualquer maneira Aomine é um amante da praia, mas talvez não o seja tanto quando alguém que não ele próprio decide reparar em quão bom surfista Kagami demonstra ser.


Eu gosto de raparigas, não, eu amo raparigas. Mais do que tudo eu amo as suas curvas, os seus peitos, e não existe ninguém neste mundo que me conheça e não o consinta.

Nunca pensei em mim como um pervertido, não é que seja tarado e não consiga parar de pensar em mulheres, e nunca faria nada que uma mulher não quizesse que eu fizesse. São harmoniosas as mulheres, parecem esculpidas pelas próprias mãos de deus, e acreditem eu não sou nada religoso, mas tomo as mulheres como um verdadeiro milagre. Tenho bastantes hobbies, visto que me aborreço facilmente, mas como meu predilecto, sem dúvida, escolho admirar as lindas modelos das minhas revistas favoritas.

No entanto, há algo em que tenho reparado ultimamente, ou talvez deva dizer _alguém._

- Ele não pode ser real! Como é possivel alguém tão perfeito existir? – Murmuram um grupo de raparigas que se encontram sentadas bem perto da minha toalha.

Sento-me na minha toalha, mantendo-me coberto pela sombra do meu chapéu-de-sol, pois o ar naquela praia encontra-se tão abafado que certamente eu estaria mais confortavél se me visse dentro de um forno.

De relance o meu olhar capta a origem daquelas vozes femininas, e como gosto imenso de ser bajulado, desaponto-me a mim mesmo, pois aqueles elogios não se dirigem a mim. Elas conservam os seus olhares fixos em frente, eu sigo o seu campo de visão, só por curiosidade, e não demoro quase tempo nenhum a entender o objeto do apreço daquelas miúdas estúpidas.

Como sempre não sou o único a reparar naquela pessoa e ao aperceber-me desse facto suspiro longamente e dou-me por derrotado ao aperceber-me de o quanto odeio ver alguém que não eu a fazê-lo. Com uma mão apoio a cabeça, escondendo os meus olhos, porque já começo a ficar irritado ao ouvir aquela conversa.

- Ele vem ai! Achas que reparou em nós? – O pequeno grupinho torna-se agitado enquanto se ajeitam nas toalhas.

_Nem num milhão de anos ele há de se aperceber de vocês_, penso eu, o meu mau humor a tornar-se acentuado.

- Vir aqui foi a melhor ideia de sempre, nunca estive numa praia tão óptima!

Levanto a cabeça ao ouvir o vozeirão do ruivo, a quem fiz o favor de acompanhar até aqui.

Na verdade, ambos não podiamos esperar mais por dar uma escapadela até á praia, e visto que ninguém estava exitado por nos acompanhar acabámos por vir apenas os dois. _Má ideia_, pensei, era perigosos ficar sozinho com ele.

- Não és tão bom surfista como gabas ser, Tigre.

Juro que nunca pensei que chegaria o dia em que um homem iria corar devido a uma mera palavra minha, mas Kagami Taiga fazia-o sempre que eu o tratava por aquele nome. Juro também que nunca acreditei que o facto de ele o fazer me fizesse sentir tão..estranho.

Esperava que as raparigas estivessem a ouvir a nossa conversa, simplesmente para lhes esfregar na cara o quão próximos eramos. De verdade, nem sempre a nossa relação tinha sido assim, mas naquele momento eu sentia-me mais próximo dele do que qualquer pessoa, e gostava disso.

- E como tens a certeza disso? Nem sequer olhaste para mim… – Murmurou ele enquanto cravava a sua prancha de surf na areia.

Merda, pergunto-me o porquê de aquela simples frase me ter acelerado o batimento do meu coração.

Kagami nunca o admitiria em voz alta, mas eu suspeitava que ele olhava tanto para mim quanto eu olhava para ele, de facto já várias vezes me tinha apercebido que ele me lançava relances enquanto, pensava ele, eu estava distraído, e o que o ruivo acabar de pronunciar apenas me dava razão.

Chamei o seu sobrenome num múrmurio, pois apesar de tudo nós japoneses somos contidos, enquanto a minha mão tentava alcançar o seu pulso.

No entanto o toque não chegou, pois fomos interrompidos por uma voz feminina.

- Querem vir jogar voleibol connosco?

Perdi a minha oportunidade pois Kagami virou-se para encarar o grupo de raparigas de que eu falava á pouco. Tenho a certeza que pela minha mente vaguearam todas as maldições existentes.

Eu não respondi, apenas fitei Kagami, que para meu divertimento parecia bastante desconfortável. _Recusa-as,_ pensei para mim mesmo. Queria observá-lo a decliná-las, queria que ele fosse rude para elas, ao menos uma vez queria que ele dizesse que não a tudo menos a mim.

Mas Kagami, sendo o parvalhão extrovertido que era, aceitou a oferta delas com um enorme sorriso, ao mesmo tempo que pegava na bola que elas traziam e corria para longe, enquanto declamava bem alto que seria o vencedor. Talvez tenha imaginado a tensão que pensei ver nele.

A maioria das raparigas seguiram-no, com sorrisos inocentes estampados na cara, mas uma delas, uma raparigas de longos cabelos pretos ficou para trás e encarou-me.

- Não queres vir? – Perguntou-me ela ao reparar que não fazia tenções de me levantar, e agora que estava voltada para mim, apercebi-me que corava.

Na verdade eu não queria ir a lado nenhum, toda aquela situação era aborrecida para mim. Mas ao olhar de relance para o local onde Kagami e duas ou três raparigas jogavam, apanhei o ruivo a olhar-me discretamente pelo canto do olho.

- O voleibol aborrece-me. Gosto de atividades mais românticas. – Atirei-lhe um sorriso que juro, era capaz de cegar o próprio Papa.

- Como por exemplo? – Ela parecia contente apenas por eu falar pelo que continuei.

_Como por exemplo espetar-te um murro na boca por sequer pensares em olhar para ele._

- Como apanhar os caranguejos eremitas á beira mar. – Resolvi dizer, pois apesar de ficar louco quando alguém que não eu reparava em Taiga, não sou suficiente bastardo para bater numa mulher. - Sou bastante bom nisso, mas seria mais divertido com companhia….

Foi como se tivesse declarado o meu amor eterno por ela, pois acenou energicamente que sim, e lá fomos nós para perto da água.

Durante toda a tarde perseguimos os pequenos caranguejos, também como algumas lagostas de davam a costa, e mais do que uma vez apanhei Kagami a observar-nos aos dois.

_Se vais ficar a olhar aprende a rejeitá-las desde o inicio._

Quando dei por mim já o céu se tornara escuro, pelo que voltamos para perto do grupo, onde se encontrava Kagami.

- Foi divertido, até á próxima! – O ruivo encorpado sorriu para as raparigas.

Raios, como ele me tirava do sério.

- Não se despeçam já! Há um restaurante aqui perto, o jantar fica por nossa conta. – Afirmou uma das raparigas, era a que falava mais por isso reconhecia como uma espécie de porta voz.

Fitei Kagami fixamente, mas este parecia indeciso, pelo que prendeu o meu olhar com o dele. Suspirei e comecei a segui-las, mas algo agarrou o meu pulso, forçando-me a parar.

- Desculpem meninas. – Kagami estava mesmo a recusar comida grátis? Talvez seja hoje que Kise, a minha lagosta de estimação, ganhe asas. - Nós somos comprometidos.

Ao proferir esta última palavra o ruivo apertou o meu pulso com mais intensidade, o que fez o meu coração comprimiu-se.

Então ele arrastou-me para longe, sem mais uma palavra e eu já não me podia conter mais. Libertando-me do seu aperto, agarrei a camisola dele e conduzi-o á força até um local escondido sob as rochas da praia.

Talvez o tenha empurrado contra a pedra com demasiada força mas não me conseguia acalmar. Coloquei a palma das minhas mãos de cada lado da sua cabeça, forçando-o a olhar para mim.

- Merda, tu deixas-me tão irritado. Com que então és comprometido?

Ele preparava-se para contestar, mas não o fez, apenas corou. Eu aproximei a minha face da dele. Queria que ele dizesse alguma coisa, qualquer coisa era óptimo. Não, o que eu queria mesmo que ele dizesse era…

Subitamente senti as mãos fortes dele no meu peito. Kagami agarrou a minha camisola, puxando-me para si e por breves momentos senti o toque da sua boca na minha.

Fiquei perplexo, os meus olhos arregalaram-se e eu fitei sem palavras, pela primeira vez na minha vida.

- Tu também, és sempre tão directo e hoje perdes-te a lingua, foi? Se…Se estás com ciúmes simplesmente fala, em vez de agires como um miúdo! – Murmurou ele, desviando a cara numa tentativa de a esconder.

Mas era ele quem estava com ciúmes agora, e aperceber-me disso deixou-me estupidamente feliz.

- Eu sou um miúdo, por vezes preciso que me proves. Prova-me que és meu. – Sussurrei esta última frase, pois estava ciente que os meus sussurros eram a sua maior fraqueza.

Ele não disse nada durante algum tempo, e eu tornava-me cada vez mais desesperado, o aperto no meu coração mais forte.

- O que achas que acabei de fazer…- O tom da sua voz tornara-se tão baixo que eu quase não o tinha ouvido.

Mas ouvi, e o meu coração traiu-me, batendo mais depressa a cada minuto que passava. Maitve-me quieto, a admirá-lo durante momentos, a absover tudo nele, os seus olhos, o seu cabelo. Toquei no seu peito com as minhas mãos. N_ão tem seios_, e que estava eu á espera? Mas tocá-lo era maravilhoso, e eu não consegui evitar acariciá-lo naquele local.

Kagami gemeu baixinho e por fim os nossos olhares cruzaram-se quando ele se virou para mim novamente. Ao observar a sua face ruborizada, senti o sangue pulsar na zona da minha virilha e a minha respiração tornar-se ofegante.

- Taiga. – Sussurrei o seu nome próprio ao seu ouvido, ao aproximar-me mais um pouco dele, e deliciei-me ao senti-lo tremer levemente por baixo das minhas mãos.

Juntei os meus lábios aos seus, e sabia tão, mas tão bem. Porque não teria feito aquilo antes nunca irei saber, e também nunca irei conseguir explicar o que senti quando Kagami me correspondeu, afastando-os acanhadamente, para que aquele simples toque de lábios se tornasse mais intenso.

Aqueles não eram os lábios de uma mulher, não eram suaves como uns, mas por muito que o negasse para mim mesmo, nunca tinha almejado tanto por um simples beijo.

Para ser honesto eu sabia bem porquê. Simplesmente porque eram os lábios da pessoa que eu amava.

_Nunca o admitirei, _decidi, enquanto enterrava a minha face no ombro de Kagami e murmurava o seu nome mais uma vez, inspirando o aroma dos seus cabelos, os quais tapavam a minha expressão de alegria.


End file.
